creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blue Monolith
Es war schon meine dritte Dosis heute. Das war mir durchaus bewusst, als ich mir das nachtblaue Pulver auf meine Zunge streute. Man konnte es auch schnupfen, spritzen oder rauchen. Aber ich mochte einfach den Geschmack. Es schmeckte ein wenig nach Minze und Honig mit einem Hauch von Eisen. Trotzdem nahm ich es natürlich nicht allein wegen des Aromas zu mir. Das Pulver machte mich lebendig. Es ließ mich mein beliebiges kleingeistiges Leben vergessen und öffnete alle Grenzen. Es war, als würden die uralten verkrusteten Dämme in meinem Herzen von einer Welle der Euphorie hinfort gespült. Alles war dann möglich. Und alles war erlaubt. Es gab keine Reue und kein Bedauern mehr. Nur kribbelndes blaues Glück. Und manchmal auch Visionen. Visionen von glitzernden Sternen eingebettet in einen kalten, samtschwarzen Himmel. Von dunklen titanischen Bauten an fremden Küsten, umspült von salzigen unendlich tiefen Meeren. Von verzerrten und unbeschreiblichen Kreaturen, deren bloßer Anblick den Verstand krümmte und zu zerbrechen drohte. Dennoch überwogen die Vorteile. Und ich wollte die Substanz nicht mehr missen müssen. Zum Glück war das Pulver so einfach zu bekommen. Die riesigen blauen Monolithen von denen es stammte, waren vor drei Monaten zu zehntausenden vom Himmel gefallen. In jedem Land der Erde. Ohne Ausnahme. Wo Meteoriten von der selben Größe wahrscheinlich in der Atmosphäre verglüht wären, waren die Monolithen am Stück heruntergekommen und hatten – neben großer Verwüstung – nur das glitzernde blaue Pulver mit sich gebracht. In jeder größeren Stadt, und auch in so mancher kleineren, fand sich mindestens einer der Steine. Manchmal auch gleich mehrere. Woher sie kamen, konnte niemand mit Sicherheit sagen. Wahrscheinlich aber aus den weit entfernten Tiefen des Alls. Denn das Material aus dem sie bestanden war uns vollkommen unbekannt und seine Eigenschaften sind nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Wobei zumindest über eine Besonderheit des Pulvers, welches aus ihnen gewonnen werden konnte, kein Zweifel mehr bestand: Die Substanz knallte ordentlich rein. Wer als erstes auf die Idee gekommen war sie zu konsumieren, wusste ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich entweder ein verzweifelter Junkie der bereit war so ziemlich alles zu schnupfen oder irgendwelche neugierigen Jugendlichen. Vielleicht hatte aber auch nur irgendein Glückspilz das Zeug auf die Zunge bekommen als es hinabregnete und dann gemerkt, dass er sich urplötzlich im Paradies befand. Entsprechend ihrer Herkunft wurde die neue Droge auch als „Blue Monolith“ bezeichnet. Da sie von ihrer Wirkung her LSD, Heroin, Kokain, Meth und Konsorten um Längen schlug und dabei noch kostenlos war – immerhin war kein Drogenabhängiger der Welt so blöd, etwas bei einem Dealer zu kaufen, dass es sprichwörtlich überall wie Sand am Meer gab – hatte sie alle anderen Drogen dieses Planeten verdrängt. Trotzdem warnte uns die Regierung davor „Blue Monolith“ zu konsumieren. Die Langzeitwirkungen seien noch nicht abzuschätzen, das Risiko sei zu groß, bla bla bla. Dabei wurmte es die da oben wahrscheinlich nur, dass sie nichts an dem Spaß mitverdienen konnten. Zunächst hatten sie das Militär geschickt, um die Monolithen abzuzäunen und zu verhindern, dass sich interessierte Menschen ihre Portionen von dem schmierigen blauen Stein abschabten. Aber das hatte sich bei der Unzahl an Monolithen, die weltweit herabgesunken waren als schier unmöglich herausgestellt. Abgesehen davon gab es massive Proteste. Besonders als bekannt wurde, dass sich viele der Soldaten selbst gern mal eine Nase oder einen Mund voll von der Substanz genehmigten. Als der Druck der Öffentlichkeit zu groß wurde, gab die Regierung die Bewachung der Steine auf. Zumindest in den mehr oder weniger demokratischen Ländern. In Nordkorea, China, Russland und einigen anderen Staaten wurde einfach rigoros auf jeden geschossen, der sich den Monolithen näherte. Doch auch dieses harte Eingreifen würde nicht auf Dauer Erfolg haben. Die Menschen forderten ihr Recht auf das Glück aus einer anderen Welt mit Nachdruck ein. Zur Not auch unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens. In den demokratischen Ländern versuchte man es nun stattdessen mit Abschreckungs- und Aufklärungskampagnen. Aber bei einer Droge, die keine körperlich verwahrlosten Wracks Marke „Faces of Meth“ produzierte, war das nicht eben einfach. Ohnehin glaubte ich nicht, dass jemand auf die Panikmache hören würde. Jeder, der Blue Monolith gekostet hatte, war immun gegen solche Kampagnen. Wer das Antliz der Götter berührt hatte, gab sich eben nicht mehr mit kleingeistigen Zweifeln und Ängsten ab. Als ich das Haus verließ, um mir eine neue Dosis zu besorgen, stach mir die Sonne unangenehm ins Auge. Irgendwie passierte mir das in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Das gnadenlose Höllending stach wie mit einem Fleischermesser auf meine Haut und meine Sehnerven ein und hinterließ oft gerötete und verbrannte Stellen. Zum Glück herrschte rund um die göttlichen Monolithen stets gnädiger Schatten. Dort hatte die verfluchte Sonne keine Macht. Aber bis dahin war es noch ein zehnminütiger Fußmarsch, an dem kein Weg vorbei führte, seit die Bahnen und Busse nicht mehr fuhren. Während ich also notgedrungen einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, wünschte ich mir nicht zum ersten Mal, dass ich wenigstens meine Augen zukneifen könnte. Aber leider bekam ich die Lider in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu. Es war als würden sie sich von meinen Augen zurückziehen. Oder als wären meine Augen ihnen entwachsen. Anscheinend war ich auch nicht der einzige, der mit diesem Umstand zu kämpfen hatte. Wann immer ich das Haus verließ, traf ich Frauen und Männer, die ihre Augen weit geöffnet hatten. Bei einigen von ihnen wölbten sie sich sogar so stark aus den Höhlen hervor, dass man fast den gesamten Augapfel sehen konnte. Keine Ahnung, ob das gesund war, aber es hatte in jedem Fall Stil. Um nicht dem Blick der verhassten Sonne ausgesetzt zu sein, blickte ich beim Gehen stur auf den Boden. Ich kannte den Weg ja ohnehin. Plötzlich wurde ich von etwas hartem an der Schulter getroffen und prallte zurück. Beinah wäre ich sogar hingefallen. Ich blickte nach oben, um zu sehen was mich da erwischt hatte. Vor mir stand ein vielleicht zehnjähriges Blag – anscheinend ein Junge – und nuschelte mit fiepsiger Kinderstimme: „Tut mir Leid!“. Oh ja, dachte ich. Das würde dir gleich noch leid tun. Dann packte ich den Jungen am Arm und schleuderte ihn mit Wucht gegen die nächste Hauswand, wo er jammernd und benommen liegen blieb. Die Droge verlieh mir Kraft. Die Kraft, jedes Hindernis aus dem Weg zu räumen. Jeden Feind zu überwinden. Hinter mir hörte ich den Jungen heulen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihm „Aua gemacht“. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Trotzdem störte mich sein Geplärre. „Hör auf rumzuheulen oder ich sorge dafür, dass du still bist!“ Kurz darauf hörte sein Gejammer endlich auf. Triumphierend schritt ich … Halt. Was hatte ich gerade getan? Der Junge konnte doch gar nichts für meine Unachtsamkeit. Was für ein Arschloch würde … Nur ruhig. Es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich heute noch nicht genug Blue Monolith zu mir genommen hatte. Dann wurde ich immer etwas … unausgeglichen. „Tschuldigung!“ rief ich dem Jungen noch zu und ging dann mit raschen Schritten weiter. Ich musste ganz schnell neuen Stoff bekommen. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passierte. Vielleicht brachte ich noch jemanden um. Als sich eine Wolke vor die verhasste Sonne schob, warf ich doch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf die Umgebung. Überall lag Müll herum. Die Straßen und Bürgersteige wiesen beachtliche Schäden auf und ringsherum begannen erste Triebe von verschiedenem Unkraut die Pflastersteine zur Seite zu drücken. Seit immer weniger Menschen arbeiten gingen, hatte das Antlitz unserer Stadt doch sehr gelitten. Statt sich jeden Morgen ins Büro, hinter die Verkaufstheke oder zu irgendeiner Baustelle zu begeben, blieben die Menschen lieber zu Hause oder versammelten sich um einen der Monolithen, um dort zu meditieren, ihr Bewusstsein zu erweitern, den blauen Stein anzubeten oder einfach nur in seinem herrlichen Schatten hemmungslos die Sau rauszulassen. Auch ich war nun schon seit drei Wochen nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen. Wahrscheinlich lag meine Kündigung irgendwo in dem dicken Stapel von Briefen, die ich allesamt aus Prinzip nicht mehr öffnete. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Womöglich betete mein Chef gerade selbst irgendwo nackt zu einem der Monolithen und ließ sich dabei von irgendeiner Wildfremden beglücken. Ich hoffte es für ihn. Warum sollte noch irgendwer seine Zeit mit Arbeit verschwenden, wo doch nun ein wundervolles neues Zeitalter anbrach. Dabei könnte man nicht mal behaupten, dass ich und die anderen dem Staat auf der Tasche liegen würden. Keiner von uns musste Arbeitslosengeld beantragen. Denn keiner verspürte mehr Hunger oder Durst, solang er nur genug Blue Monolith zu sich nahm. Und egal wie viel von der göttlichen Substanz wir von den Monolithen abschabten, die Steine verloren doch nie an Masse. Es war wie ein Wunder. Mehr als jeder Messias oder Prophet je für uns getan hatte. Der Stein ernährte uns. Der Stein war gut zu uns. Der Stein war wie ein gütiger Beschützer. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie die Sonne hinter dem tiefschwarzen Schatten verschwand. Viel früher als noch vor einer Woche, als ich zum letzten Mal vor die Tür gegangen war. Der Einfluss des Schattens breitete sich mehr und mehr über die ganze Stadt aus. Und auch das war eine Gnade. Denn nur im Schatten fühlte ich mich wirklich lebendig. Selbst zu Hause hatte ich alle Lichter gelöscht. Alle Glühbirnen zerschlagen. Alle Fenster abgedunkelt. Ich brauchte das Licht nicht mehr. Meine Augen sahen inzwischen in der Dunkelheit viel besser und schärfer als im Licht. Und auch meine Lider brannten in der Finsternis nicht mehr so sehr. Es gab Menschen, die Angst vor uns hatten. Vor mir und den anderen. Vor unserer Faszination im Bezug auf den Stein, vor unseren großen fast lidlosen Augen, vor unserer Vorliebe für die Dunkelheit und ganz besonders vor unserer Freiheit. Oder wie sie es nannten: Stimmungsschwankungen und Gewalttätigkeit. Aber wie sollten sie uns auch verstehen. Sie hatten nie von der kosmischen Glückssubstanz gekostet. Sie hatten nie gespürt wie das kalte nachtblaue Licht ferner Sterne durch ihre Adern rauschte. Sie hatten nie ins Antlitz der ewigen, dunklen, vielgesichtigen Götter geblickt. Sie waren nie in die Geborgenheit ihrer feuchten Tentakel versunken. Sie waren nichts als naive Kinder der Sonne. Sie konnten unseren Glauben – und unser Glück – gar nicht begreifen. Selbst wenn sie es wollten. Diese armen, blinden Sonnenkinder taten mir leid. Man sollte ihnen das Pulver notfalls mit Gewalt einflößen. Und vielleicht kam es ja noch dazu, wenn erst einmal die Regierung komplett in unserer Hand war. Dann würden wir es mit Flugzeugen vom Himmel herabregnen lassen, es in alle Wassertanks füllen, es notfalls jedem einzelnen von ihnen in die Venen spritzen. Die Chancen dafür standen gar nicht schlecht. So mancher Politiker gehörte jetzt schon zur „Gemeinschaft des blauen Monolithen“, wie wir uns auch nannten. Nachdem ich noch eine zeitlang im süßen Schatten dem Weg zur Kreuzung gefolgt war, kam ich endlich am Ziel meiner Reise an. Mit meinen großen Augen – die nun endlich vom schädlichen Einfluss der Sonne befreit waren – blickte ich zu dem imposanten Monolithen hinauf. Wie ein gigantischer schwarzer Turm hatte er sich mitten in den Asphalt gebohrt und ein Spinnennetz aus gewaltigen Rissen geschaffen. Die Druckwelle seines Aufpralls hatte alle Häuser ringsherum niedergerissen und ihre Trümmer hatten sich mit dem herabrieselnden blauen Staub vermischt. Rund um den Monolithen hatten sich hunderte von Menschen versammelt. Sie alle besaßen die gleichen großen Augen, die gleiche blasse Haut und die selben blauen Haare und Fingernägel wie ich. Irgendwo hatte ich gelesen, dass Blue Monolith die Zusammensetzung des Keratins im menschlichen Körper veränderte. Oder so ähnlich. Im Grunde war es auch egal. Jedenfalls fand ich sie alle wunderschön. Einige wenige trugen Kleidung. Aber die meisten von ihnen waren nackt. Zwar war es bereits Anfang November und normale Menschen würden es nackt in der spätherbstlichen Kälte kaum aushalten. Aber wir waren über solche profanen Dinge wie das Frieren längst hinaus. Das war ein weiterer Grund dafür, warum uns Geld rein gar nichts mehr bedeutete: Selbst die Obdachlosigkeit hatte ihren Schrecken verloren. Als ich mich den anderen näherte und ihre glubschäugigen Blicke bemerkte, fühlte ich mich plötzlich schrecklich fehl am Platz. Sofort riss ich mir so schnell wie möglich meine Kleidung vom Leib. Nun war es besser. Ich warf einen Blick in die Runde meiner Brüder und Schwestern, die in Ekstase tanzten, still beteten, laute und wilde Reden hielten (manche von ihnen in der fremdartigen Sprache, die nur jene verstanden, die ein Teil der Gemeinschaft des blauen Monolithen geworden waren) oder sich auf offener Straße einander hingaben. Die meisten von ihnen kannte ich bereits gut. Einige aber waren wohl neu hinzugekommen. Doch auch an meinen älteren Brüdern und Schwestern bemerkte ich etwas neues. Bei vielen von ihnen waren die Finger ihrer Hände zusammengewachsen, so das sie nun eine Art Spitze am Ende ihrer Arme bildeten. Manchmal sah ich diese Armfortsätze auch feucht glitzern und bei einer Frau – Rachel war ihr Name, wenn ich mich recht entsinne – baumelten die Arme samt der neuartigen Fortsätze an ihrem Körper herab als besäßen sie keine Knochen mehr. Trotzdem konnte sie sie bewegen. Wie mit zuckenden Schlangen strich sie mit ihnen an der glatten kalten Wand des Monolithen entlang. Ihre Arme erinnerten mich fast an Tentakel. Sofort strömten die Bilder der Götter in meinen Geist. Der dunklen fernen Götter, die durch den Stein zu uns sprachen. Die Götter, die so schnell wie möglich zu uns kommen wollten und die irgendein unbekannter Frevler einst verbannt hatte. Widerwillig löste ich mich vom faszinierenden Anblick der Frau und des Monolithen und blickte mich weiter um. An den Rändern des Schattens sah ich verängstige Normalbürger an uns vorbeihuschen. Sie mieden unsere heiligen Orte so gut sie konnten, so wie sie auch die Substanz mieden. Mit einer Ausnahme. Eine von ihnen befand sich gerade in diesem Augenblick nahe des Monolithen, inmitten von zehn meiner Geschwister, von denen zwei diese neuartigen Hände besaßen. Gemeinsam hatten sie sie auf eine Art Altar festgeschnallt, den sie offensichtlich aus herumliegenden Steinen und Bruchstücken gefertigt hatten. Die Konstruktion sah recht schief und scharfkantig aus und musste für den Rücken der Frau eine extreme Tortur darstellen. Kurz überkam mich Mitleid. Jemand sollte ihr Blue Monolith geben, um ihre Qualen zu lindern. Nein, um sie zu beenden und in reines blaues Glück zu verwandeln. Einer der zehn schien der Ritualleiter zu sein und sprach Worte in der Sprache, die für Außenstehende so schrecklich klang und die für mich Musik in meinen Ohren war: „Rnoylackin Ä’XRiuhhtry, Qalrykquazyir. Driyeh!!“. Übersetzt in unsere plumpe Sprache hieß es so viel wie „Ihr Großen von den Sternen, euer Weg ist bereitet!“ Ich trat näher und sah, dass sie der Frau bereits Teile ihrer Haut entfernt hatten. An Oberschenkeln und Wangen war rohes Fleisch zu sehen. Ein Teil von mir wollte gegen diese barbarische Marter aufbegehren. Aber er war so leise unter dem Schatten des blauen Monolithen. Ein fragiles Gewisper aus vergangenen Tagen. Ich trat noch näher um mehr von dem Ritual mitzubekommen. Einige meiner Geschwister nickten mir erkennend zu. Da war Isabelle, die Filialleiterin vom Supermarkt in dem ich früher immer eingekauft hatte, Mark aus der Bäckerei, Maria aus dem Zeitungsladen. Sie alle hielten nun die arme Frau fest, quälten sie und bereiteten ihr wahnsinnige Schmerzen. Der Ritualleiter, den ich als Nils Branemann erkannte, den Leiter der Werbeagentur, die häufiger mit meiner Firma zusammengearbeitet hatte, beugte sich zu der Frau herunter. In beiden Händen hielt er kleine Häufchen des blauen Pulvers. „Werde eins mit dem Monolithen. Nimm von der heiligen Substanz. Dann kann das all das enden. Dann bist du Teil unserer Gemeinschaft. Dann bist du Teil ihrer Weisheit!“ Die Frau musste unglaubliche Schmerzen haben, aber trotzdem nuschelte sie: „Nein. Ich will das nicht!“ und brachte es sogar fertig die linke Hand des Mannes wegzuschlagen, wobei das kostbare blaue Pulver auf den schuttbedeckten Boden rieselte. Eine dicke blaue Zornesader zog sich über das Gesicht des Mannes, der einstmals Nils Branemann gewesen war. „Häutet sie weiter!“ schrie er in heiligem Zorn. Nun konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. „Hört auf. Flößt ihr das Pulver doch einfach ein. Lasst sie nicht sinnlos leiden.“ Der Ritualleiter drehte sich zu mir um und fixierte mich mit seinen zornigen Glubschaugen. „Sie muss es freiwillig zu sich nehmen, du Narr. Die Großen verlangen es!“. Er machte dabei eine weitschweifige Geste in Richtung Himmel, was mit seinen tentakelhaften Armfortsätzen grotesk aussah. „Und das hier soll etwa freiwillig sein?“ erwiderte ich und zeigte dabei auf die gehäuteten feuchtglänzenden Stellen am Körper der Frau. „Ich werde mir das nicht länger mit ansehen.“ Ich sprang zum nahen Monolithen, schabte mit meinem mitgebrachten Messer eine handvoll des blauen Pulvers ab und rannte zu der Frau, wobei ich einige der dort versammelten zur Seite stieß, der Gequälten mit übermenschlicher Kraft den Mund öffnete – wobei ich es dennoch irgendwie schaffte ihren Kiefer nicht zu brechen – und ihr das gesamte Pulver in den Mund streute. Sofort breitete sich Frieden auf ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht aus. Dann Euphorie. Branemann war hingegen weniger erfreut. „Was hast du getan? Was für ein Frevel?! Welch ein ungeheuerliches Sakrileg!“ Er hob sein Messer unbeholfen mit beiden verformten Händen, um mich damit zu bestrafen, aber er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen mich hatte. Meine Hände waren noch recht normal und konnten das Messer mit viel mehr Wucht führen. Seine „Jünger“ machten auch nicht den Eindruck eingreifen zu wollen. Sie befanden sich vielmehr in tiefer Trance. Ich ließ das Messer in die Tasche sinken und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Sie ist nun eine von uns. Es macht ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr.“ Er wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber dennoch war sein Zorn einen Moment später vergessen. Denn in diesem Augenblick erbebte die Erde so heftig, dass viele von uns – im Schatten und au?erhalb davon – von den Füßen gerissen wurden. Irgendwo in der Ferne brachen einige Gebäude zusammen, die die zusätzliche Erschütterung nicht mehr verkrafteten. Die Risse und Spalten weiteten sich noch mehr. In einem davon sah ich helle weiße Haut aufblitzen. Und dann brachen mitten aus dem Asphalt riesige fahle Würmer hervor. Sie waren größer als ein Bus. Größer als jeder Zug und ich wusste sofort, dass sie ein Zeichen waren. Ein Zeichen von jenen, die die Monolithen geschickt hatten. Ergriffen von heiliger Ekstase ging ich schnell zum Monolithen und schabte mir so viel Pulver wie möglich davon ab. Ich schnupfte es, aß es, rieb mich damit ein, atmete es ein, wurde eins damit, während die bleichen „Fygrithen“ sich aus dem Asphalt heraus- und in ihn hineingruben als wäre er lockerer Sand und dabei Menschen, Autos und Häuser gleichermaßen zerquetschten. Rings um uns breitete sich die Dunkelheit noch weiter aus und machte die Sonne zu einer fernen Erinnerung. Ich sah zu Himmel und glaubte bereits die schmenhaften Gesichter der Großen dort zu erblicken. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu uns. Ich ergriff die Hände, Klauen und Tentakel meiner Schwestern und Brüder und während die Stadt um uns in Angst und Panik erbebte und endgültig im göttlichen Chaos versank, sangen wir gemeinsam in der blauen Sprache: „Traykitschik Hur’reyh dock Schar!“ „Die Zeit des Schattens ist gekommen!“ Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror